Best In The WorldThankssss
by ShieldsRoseBud
Summary: Colt & his Girl plan a surprise for CM Punk.


Best In The World….Thankssss

There was no getting away from it, Punk was pent up: ever since he had stupidly let slip he & April were to be married next month, his only company had been his right hand. April had waited until they were back in Punk's apartment before screaming at him about maintaining their privacy, she had then packed a bag saying she was going back to her apartment in Tampa. That was three weeks ago and Punk hadn't heard from her apart from a few tense phone calls, Punk's dick seemed to want to be shoved into a tighter hole than what his lubed up grip could simulate, even Colt had seemingly lost interest in ripping Punk for the near constant hard on he had, then again Colt was utterly besotted with his girlfriend, Punk hadn't lost the opportunity to get in a few sly digs here & there, some of which caused his best friend to turn crimson in embarrassment.

Picking his phone up off the nightstand, Punk saw that he had no new messages, sighing he got out of bed & slowly made his way into the bathroom. After relieving himself & a quick shower, Punk walked back into his bedroom, a white cotton towel wrapped around his waist, trying to decide what to do for the day, Punk heard his phone go off. Picking it up, he saw it was a message from Colt asking him if he wanted to come hang out, deciding it was a better idea than sitting in his lonely apartment all day, Punk finished drying himself off, throwing the towel in the laundry basket as he walked over to his closet. Pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs & a pair of socks, Punk pulled on his favourite black Rancid T-shirt, a pair of dark straight leg jeans then went in search of his sneakers.

Randomly picking up an apple as he went through his kitchen, Punk scrolled through Twitter, smirking at some of the comments the latest picture of Dean Ambrose with renee had caused, what the response would be if it were to come out that Dean was actually with Seth Rollins, and from what he had seen the last time he had been on the road, Roman was apparently getting in on the action as well. Punk had literally walked right into the big Samoan as Roman left Dean & Seth's room, the big man's russet skin glowing with embarrassment as Punk took in Roman's appearance: Roman's hair, usually a mass of shiny perfection, was tangled & sweat soaked, his lips were bruised & swollen & unless Punk was seeing things, there were hickies decorating the side of Roman's neck. If that wasn't evidence enough, the scent of sex was a dead giveaway to what had transpired in that hotel room. From what Punk had heard, the relationship between Seth, Dean & Roman had obviously been taken to the next level, as Roman was extremely reluctant to let either Seth or Dean out of his sight, and given how Seth was lusted after, Punk couldn't blame him, Seth had an ass you could bounce a quarter off, even Punk had sneaked a few covetous looks at Seth's backside, though judging by the smirk on Ambrose's face, he had been busted.

Shaking his head, Punk realised he had been standing in his kitchen staring at nothing for the past 10 minutes, closing his Twitter feed, Punk found his sneakers & after he slipped them on, he grabbed his black hoodie, and Chicago Cubs cap before pocketing his keys & walking out his apartment. Punk had come up with a novel way of avoiding the people camped out in his back yard, instead of going down the stairs, Punk had found an unlikely escape route in a fire escape a few floors down, granted it was risky, but at least this way he didn't get photos & bits of paper shoved in front of his face every time he left his apartment.

Fire escape safely navigated, Punk slipped round the corner & quickly walked the two blocks to Colt's apartment, keeping his head down & hands stuffed in his pockets so that he didn't draw attention to himself, Punk let out a sigh of relief when he got to Colt's without being recognised, pressing the buzzer, Punk heard Colt's voice telling him to come up, taking the stairs two at a time, Punk was about to raise his fist to bang on Colt's door when it opened, instead of Colt standing there, it was his girlfriend Emma, Punk gritted his teeth & forcing a smile on his face, picked her up & hugged her, hoping that she couldn't feel his erection through his jeans. At only 5'6, Emma was a good foot shorter than Colt, but her spitfire personality more than made up for it, Punk was amused as to how Colt's parents would react to her: not only was she fully sleeved, but she had a full chest piece, her legs were mostly covered & her back bore one of the most detailed tattoo's had ever seen: a brightly coloured Phoenix took up most of her back, small multi-coloured roses trailed up the base of her spine, the whole effect when Emma wore a bathing suit was blinding, add in the reddish coppery coloured hair and it was almost too much. Grinning Punk placed Emma back on the ground and followed her into Colts apartment, trying not to stare at her ass or remember just how nice her tits had felt squashed against his chest, for being so short, Emma had curves in all the right places, Punk had often wondered what her tits felt like, and he could remember the conversation he'd had with Colt, wondering if they were real. The next day he'd sat red faced & embarrassed on Colt's couch as Emma gently told him that her boobs were natural, as Colt sat off to the side grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Smirking, Emma noticed the flush on Phil's face & the obscene bulge in his pants, Colt had told her what had happened between Punk & April, Punk had been distraught the first few days, but now his misery had given way to something else- frustration. Phil's sexual appetite hadn't lessoned any as he'd aged, at least not according to Colt, although Punk adhered to his Straight Edge lifestyle, Colt had walked in on Punk jerking off so many times in the past that he didn't bat an eyelash to it anymore. Walking over to the sofa where Colt was sprawled, Emma flicked her eyes back to Phil before straddling Colt & kissing him deeply, making Colt moan when she flicked her tongue piercing over his lips, Punk coughed awkwardly, feeling slightly disgusted with himself when he felt his cock twitch against his thigh, he couldn't deny that watching them kiss was a turn on. Pulling her head back, Punk caught the silver flash of Emma's tongue bar as she grinned at him then licked her lips.

It was too much, Punk snapped, striding over to the sofa, Punk yanked Emma into his arms and shoved his tongue down her throat, the small rational part of Punk's brain was screaming at him that he shouldn't be kissing his best friends girlfriend, and why Colt hadn't hit him yet for doing so, all rationality was lost in favour of grinding his dick as hard as he could into Emma, Punk let out a pained moan when he felt her squeeze the head of his dick through his jeans as their tongues fought for dominance, Punk finally gained control and pushed her back onto the sofa, almost squashing Colt in the protest. Colt grunted in pain & Punk reared back pulling away from Emma & taking several shaky steps back, horrified at what he had just done, biting his lip ring Punk stared at the floor, unsure of what was going to happen next. Emma looked at Phil, his body language giving a clear indicator as to how he was feeling, sighing quietly, she turned to look at Colt who just shrugged, standing up, she walked slowly over to Phil, tilting his head up so she could look into his olive eyes before she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back she could easily see the arousal & desire in his eyes, but most of all he looked confused. Turning back towards Colt, she glared at him, Colt raised his hands in defeat & smirked at his long-time friend "I believe what my girl wants is to help you out a bit Punkers", Emma tugged on the bottom of Punk's hoodie & he obediently raised his arms & pulled off both his hoodie & T-shirt, leaving him in just his jeans & sneakers.

Trailing her fingers down Punk's chest, Emma smirked up at Phil as she gently pulled on the rings through his nipples, removing her hands she quickly removed her shirt, leaving her in just her purple lace bra & a pair of shorts, there was no mistaking the heat in Punks gaze as his eyes zeroed in on her breasts, sending a flirtatious smile over her shoulder at Colt who was rubbing the bulge in his sweatpants, she sidled over to Punk, and raised her head for another kiss, nipping at his lip ring, "Don't worry about Scott, he wants to watch first" she breathed, watching as Punks body shivered, standing back slightly, Emma slowly undid Punk's belt, freeing it from the loops of his jeans & tossing it to the side before popping the button on his jeans. Pulling the zipper down, Emma pushed her hand into Punk's jeans rubbing the head of his cock through the material of his briefs, "you won't hurt me Phil, just give in"

Punk's self-control shattered, pulling Emma's hand out of his pants, Punk shoved his jean's & briefs down his hips, toeing off his sneakers & socks, he threw his clothes into a pile as he greedily watched as Emma stripped for him, given how small April was, he always had to reign himself in and not give in to his animalistic desires, the last thing he needed was Vince or HHH on the other end of the phone asking why AJ had bruises. Punk fisted his cock & moaned as he started stroking, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure, his eyes snapped back open as Emma moved his hand off his cock & replaced it with her own, "All this for me?" she asked & Punk felt his eyes roll back as she moved her hand up & down his shaft, squeezing the head on every upstroke. Punk felt his balls tighten to the point of pain as he started thrusting into her hand, he was so close to orgasm & his hips started moving faster & harder, more & more pre-cum dripping out the head of his cock, he was right on the edge of orgasm when he felt something cold slide down his shaft & then tighten painfully round the base. Looking down, Punk saw a bright blue cock-ring he moaned pitifully, he had been so close and now the devious little she-witch had denied him his release, Punk's hands balled into fists as he felt Emma lead him back over to the sofa. Opening his eyes, Punk saw that Colt was now naked and stroking his painfully engorged cock, as he watched Emma & Punk: Colts eyes were almost black with lust as he watched his girlfriend slide into his lap then impale herself on his cock, Colts moan of pleasure & Emma's answering scream ripped right through Punk making his body shiver.

Punk's cock twitched as he watched them for a few moments before he fisted both his hands in Emma's coppery hair & shoved his cock into her mouth, moaning loudly at the hot wetness that surrounded his cock, he felt sweat start to run down his pectorals as he slammed his hips in & out of Emma's mouth while Colt fucked her. Punk had never felt anything like it- he had never wanted to cum so desperately, hot, almost excruciating waves of pleasure was radiating upwards from his groin, the constant moans from Emma sending delicious vibrations up & down Punks spine as he thrusted harder, small whines of protest slipping out of Punk's mouth as he felt Emma slide her hand up his thigh & gently massage his balls. Punk saw Colt stiffen as Colt's teeth scraped Emma's neck, thrusting hard several more times, he buried himself to the hilt & released, a loud satisfied groan leaving his lips, Punk winced slightly as he felt Emma's teeth scrape the underside of his shaft as she climaxed.

Panting, sweat dripping off his forehead, Punk opened his eyes to see Colt lift Emma off his lap, his spent cock sliding out of her, Punk moved back as Emma stood up on shaky legs & after sending Punk a flirtatious smirk over her shoulder, she leaned forward over the sofa. Punk looked at Colt who flashed him a tired smile, gritting his teeth, Punk eased the ring off his swollen cock, hissing as he tried desperately to hold his orgasm back, gripping the head of his cock, Punk threw the ring on the floor, lined himself up & buried himself inside of Emma with one hard thrust. The smack, smack, smack as Punks hips collided with Emma's ass as he fucked her was music to Punk's ears, Punk felt his head drop down on Emma's shoulder as he reached around & squeezed her breasts hard, causing her to let out a broken squeal that went right to Punk's cock. Moving his hands to her hips, Punk felt a slight twinge of guilt when he knew there would probably be bruises left there in the morning, but as he felt her walls squeeze his cock, he only gripped tighter as with a few more hard thrusts of his hips, he felt Emma clench and then scream his name as she had had her second orgasm. The feeling of her muscles squeezing him so tightly sent Punk right over the edge. Hard. He was positive he'd never had such an intense orgasm, every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, Punk's vision went white as he continued to thrust as every last bit of cum was drained from him.

Punk's legs gave out as he started to come down from the intensity of his orgasm, shaking he collapsed onto the sofa, pulling Emma on top of him, turning his head he looked at Colt who gave him a knowing look, then reached over for the duvet he had behind the sofa, "Well I had planned on ordering in pizza & having a Walking Dead marathon, but I guess you're not up for that now are you?" Colt grinned as Punk grabbed the duvet, wrapping it around himself & Emma who was smiling contentedly before he flipped Colt off. Forcing his eyes open, Punk stared at his long-time friend as the cogs began to turn in his brain, "You planned this didn't you?"

Colt only smirked widely as he mimed zipping his lips.


End file.
